


(Fanart) Slowly Freezing from Sleeping in the Snow

by arklaygothic (clockworkcorvids)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Art, Blood and Injury, Digital Art, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcorvids/pseuds/arklaygothic
Summary: this is fanart for the lovely anyonesguess' fic!! go read it! actually, read all of their re stuff. it's really good. i have read this particular fic at least six times now because it unlocks Emotions DLC in my gay little brain :')i hope you enjoy this!! i had a lot of fun working with the perspective :D
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	(Fanart) Slowly Freezing from Sleeping in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyonesguess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyonesguess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slowly Freezing from Sleeping in the Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874560) by [Anyonesguess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyonesguess/pseuds/Anyonesguess). 



> this is fanart for the lovely anyonesguess' fic!! go read it! actually, read all of their re stuff. it's really good. i have read this particular fic at least six times now because it unlocks Emotions DLC in my gay little brain :')
> 
> i hope you enjoy this!! i had a lot of fun working with the perspective :D

  
  



End file.
